


Queen

by NatalieHoward



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alfonso as Cavallone 9th, Alternate Reality, Dino is a son of Alfonso x Fem!Alaude, F/M, Fem!Alaude - Freeform, Fem!Alaude as Vongola's 9th Cloud Guardian, Fem!Hibari, Genderbending
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 16:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12302619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatalieHoward/pseuds/NatalieHoward
Summary: Semenjak Dino kecil mengenal permainan catur, ia menyadari bahwa bidak ratu telah menarik perhatiannya sampai ke masa yang akan datang. { DFem!18; CFem!A — AR }





	Queen

**Author's Note:**

> di sini dino tetap menjadi cavallone 10th, cuman dia jadi anaknya alfonso x fem!alaude yang sama-sama dari generasi kesembilan. kenapa? entah kenapa sudah lama aku mikir ada alternate reality kayak begini lho x"DDD
> 
> Katekyou Hitman Reborn © Akira Amano  
> warning: ooc, genderbending.

Ada suatu hal yang menarik bagi Dino semenjak dirinya pertama kali menerima tawaran sang ayah untuk bermain catur.

_“Ini adalah bidak menteri, posisinya tertinggi ketiga dalam kerajaan di bidak catur. Cara memainkannya adalah menggesernya secara diagonal seperti ini.” Bocah berumur dua belas tahun itu memerhatikan cara sang ayah dalam menggeser bidak menteri berwarna hitam sesuai dengan aturan mainnya._

_“Apa dia seperti Romario?” Dino merespon dengan lugu. Terdengar tawa kecil setelah itu._

_“Benar.” Alfonso Cavallone mengambil bidak dengan ukuran paling tinggi berwarna hitam. “Ini adalah raja. Dia adalah penentu hidup-matinya suatu kerajaan dalam permainan catur. Jika sang raja berhasil ditawan oleh lawan, maka dia akan kalah. Kerajaannya telah tamat.”_

_Dino terdiam sejenak, kali ini dia memberikan respon yang lebih hati-hati. “Jika Ayah berhasil ditawan oleh musuh … apa keluarga kita juga akan tamat?”_

_“Hahaha, tentu saja tidak.” Alfonso mencolek hidung Dino dengan bidak raja tadi. “Ayah punya kamu yang tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi, bukan?”_

_Senyum Dino berkembang dengan cepat. Bocah itu mengangguk dengan antusias. “Tentu saja!”_

_Alfonso menepuk kepala anak semata wayangnya dengan bangga, lalu dia mengambil bidak terakhir untuk dikenalkan kepada sang pewaris tunggal dari Cavallone Famiglia. “Dan terakhir—” sudah menjadi rahasia umum dari Alfonso untuk memperkenalkan hal terfavoritnya dalam urutan terakhir, “—adalah ratu. Ini adalah bidak favorit Ayah.”_

_“Karena dia seperti Ibu?” Dino menebak dengan spontan. Alfonso kembali tertawa kecil dengan respon anaknya._

_“Tentu saja,” Alfonso menatap bidak ratu di tangan dengan senyuman lembut. “Bidak ini sangat mirip dengan ibumu. Dalam permainan, bidak ratu dapat bergerak secara leluasa di papan catur. Persis seperti ibumu, bukan?”_

_Dino mengangguk setuju, namun sesaat kemudian ada sesuatu yang terbersit dalam pikirannya. “Apa ratu dan permaisuri itu merupakan dua peran yang sama?”_

_Alfonso menggeleng, membuat Dino heran. “Kenapa?”_

_“Jika ibumu adalah seorang permaisuri, Ayah tidak akan pernah mengizinkannya untuk menjalankan misi seperti saat ini.” Alfonso menatap ke arah luar jendela ruang kerjanya, seakan membayangkan sosok wanita berdarah Perancis yang masih menjalankan misi di luar sana. “Ibumu adalah sosok yang kuat dengan caranya sendiri. Karena itulah Ayah tidak pernah menyuruh ibumu untuk berlindung di balik punggungku, melainkan ikut bersama Ayah dalam bertarung mempertahankan keluarga kita.”_

_Dino mangut-mangut paham. Sebagai anak dari pasangan Alfonso Cavallone, tentu saja bocah pirang itu tahu seberapa kuat ibunya dalam hal bertarung. Dunia mafia ini sama sekali bukan main kejamnya. Tidak ada alasan untuk menjadi lemah. Ibunya adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak_ mafioso _maupun_ mafiosa _yang berprinsip seperti itu_ _._

_“Sekarang kamu jadi paham mengapa Ayah terus membiarkan ibumu bertarung sendirian, bukan?” Alfonso kembali memandang ke arah Dino kecil yang masih setia mendengarkan. “Dari prinsip yang dipegang ibumu, sudah jelas kalau dia tidak akan pernah suka diperlakukan sebagai permaisuri. Tidak peduli seberapa besar rasa sayang dariku untuk melindunginya, ibumu tetap keras kepala untuk bebas bergerak dalam melangkah sesuai keinginannya. Seperti bidak ratu ini.”_

_Bibir Dino mengulum senyuman lebar. “Kalian memiliki hubungan yang luar biasa menarik, Ayah! Apa suatu saat aku bisa mendapatkan pasangan seperti Ibu?”_

_“Itu tergantung dirimu sendiri.” Tangan Alfonso terjulur untuk mengelus kepala anaknya dengan sayang. “Ratu atau permaisuri, kau harus tetap menyayanginya sebagai pasanganmu. Suatu saat kau akan menjadi seorang raja dalam catur di masa depan. Jadi, itu semua akan menjadi keputusanmu sendiri dalam memilih, Dino. Ayah dan ibumu tidak perlu ikut campur karena kami percaya padamu.”_

_“Sì!” Rasanya seperti diberi kepercayaan untuk menjadi laki-laki sejati, Dino mengangguk dengan sepenuh hati. “Sepuluh tahun lagi aku akan menemukannya, Ayah! Lalu, aku akan mempertemukannya dengan kalian dan membuktikan kalau kami siap menjadi penerus kalian dalam melindungi keluarga kita!”_

_“Baiklah.” Alfonso tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum melihat rasa antusias dalam diri anaknya. “Nah, sekarang kamu sudah mengerti aturannya, bukan? Bagaimana kalau kita mulai dari sekarang sambil menunggu jam tidurmu tiba?”_

_Dino mengangguk menyetujui. Di depannya ada sekelompok kerajaan bidak putih yang akan melawan kerajaan bidak hitam dari sang ayah. “Aku akan melindungi sekaligus membiarkan ratuku—tidak, seluruh anggota kerajaanku untuk bertarung dalam permainan ini!”_

* * *

Di usia yang ke-22 tahun, Dino bertemu dengan seorang gadis remaja berumur tujuh tahun lebih muda bernama Hibari Kyouka.

Puji Tuhan, orang tuanya masih hidup sampai sekarang. Maka dari itu, dia dapat mengetahui siapa gadis berusia lima belas tahun ini secara langsung dari mereka. Dia akan menjadi salah satu petinggi sebagai Penjaga Awan Generasi Kesepuluh dari Vongola Famiglia menggantikan ibu Dino, Alaudia Cavallone, selaku bagian dari generasi kesembilan itu sendiri.

Dino tahu betul seberapa dekat hubungan keluarganya dengan Vongola sampai ke tahap di mana dirinya selaku calon _decimo_ yang ditunjuk sebagai mentor dari Hibari. Meskipun Dino memiliki pengalaman asin-pahit selama diajar pada beberapa tahun silam (terima kasih kepada Alfonso dan Alaudia yang menunjuk Reborn sebagai tutornya), namun dia tidak akan menjadikan amanahnya sebagai mentor sebagai ajang balas dendam dari segala penderitaannya.

 _Bila merenggang nyawa dianggap kecil, maka peluru yang bersarang di perut hanya dianggap sebutir upil dari masalah_ —begitulah motto Reborn dalam mengajar Dino di usia remaja menjelang dewasa. _Dasar tutor gila._

Terlepas dari ajaran tutor merangkap _hitman_ paling terkenal di tanah Sisilia, Dino harus menguatkan diri untuk menjadi mentor dari seorang gadis yang beringas luar biasa. Sosok petarung maniak yang akan mengigit siapapun yang menjadi lawannya.

Belum apa-apa Dino sudah dihajar tonfa terlebih dahulu dalam pertemuan pertama mereka. Astaga, bahkan untuk sekedar basa-basi atau modus perkenalan pun Dino tidak diberi kesempatan untuk melakukannya! Gadis ini tidak pernah memandang Dino sebagai mentornya, melainkan sebagai sosok yang patut menjadi lawan dalam _sparring_ untuk digigit sampai mati.

Tapi, dialah sosok yang selama ini dicari oleh Dino. Sekarang, kita berpindah waktu pada sepuluh tahun kemudian.

Hibari Kyouka yang berusia 25 tahun menyanggupi undangan dari Dino Cavallone untuk bertamu di Mansion Cavallone setelah menyelesaikan misi dari Sawada Tsunayoshi yang telah naik pangkat menjadi _capofamiglia_ sejak lima tahun yang lalu. Sesampainya di sana, Hibari langsung disambut oleh beberapa pelayan beserta Romario yang sedari tadi menunggu kedatangannya. Pria yang dipercaya menjadi tangan kanan sang don kesepuluh itu mengantar Hibari ke suatu ruangan yang dikenal sebagai ruang kerja untuk bosnya sendiri.

Ketika pintu dibuka, terdapat sosok Dino yang duduk di sofa untuk bertamu, serta sebuah papan dengan bidak catur yang sudah tersusun dengan rapi di atas meja kaca.

“Apa kau mengundangku ke sini hanya untuk bermain catur?” Hibari masuk ke ruangan setelah Romario meninggalkannya berdua bersama Dino.

Dino mengangguk. Sebuah cengiran terpasang dengan konstan. Sepuluh tahun berlalu, namun Dino masih tetaplah menjadi Dino Cavallone yang dikenal sejak dulu meskipun beban sebagai Cavallone Decimo telah disampirkan pada pundaknya.

“Ditambah dengan bertemu kedua orang tuaku juga.”

Hibari mengambil posisi duduk di seberang sang _don._ Permainan catur mereka pun dimulai.

“Bagaimana dengan misimu?” Dino melemparkan basa-basi.

Hibari yang diberi kesempatan untuk bergerak duluan lantas menggerakan dua bidak prajurit untuk melangkah satu kali. “Seperti biasa, aku hanya menggigit para herbivora itu sampai mati.”

Giliran Dino untuk maju dengan bidak yang sama. “Wow, sepertinya misi ini agak membosankan untukmu, Kyouka?” Bibir tipisnnya mengeluarkan kekehan kecil. “Tapi aku bersyukur kau selamat dari misi itu.”

“Aku bukan herbivora yang akan mati semudah itu, Haneuma.” Hibari membalas dengan nada dingin. Dia mengeluarkan bidak kuda untuk ditaruh di tempat pion pertamanya berada. Diam-diam Dino meringis mendengar panggilan Hibari yang ditujukan padanya. Bahkan sejak sepuluh tahun saling mengenal, Hibari masih menolak untuk memanggil dengan nama aslinya.

“Oh ayolah, mau sampai kapan Kyouka tidak ingin memanggilku Dino?” Nadanya terdengar seperti merengek. Pria berumur 32 tahun itu memajukan bidak pion lain untuk membuka jalan.

Hibari dibuat terdiam dalam beberapa detik sebelum merespon, “sampai kau dapat berhenti bersikap bodoh, ceroboh, dan tidak lagi jatuh tersandung kakimu sendiri.” Dalam langkah ketiga, Hibari memasukkan bidak ratu dalam medan perang.

“Jahatnyaaa,” bibir Dino mengerucut tanda pura-pura ngambek. Tapi, bila diperhatikan dengan jeli, ada kilat yang muncul sekilas pada mata hazelnya ketika Hibari memasukkan bidak ratu. “Padahal aku ingin mendengar Kyouka memanggil namaku langsung.”

Hibari hanya mendengus tanda tidak berminat untuk menanggapi lebih jauh lagi. Bibir Dino langsung maju dalam beberapa senti. Berhubung yang namanya bodoh dan masokis itu hanya beda tipis, maka Dino berada di tengah-tengah dalam menyangkut soal Hibari Kyouka.

Dino merupakan salah satu sosok pria idaman para _mafiosa_ di luar sana. Tapi, kedua matanya hanya tertuju pada sang wanita Jepang sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Dia menjadi bodoh dan masokis karena rasa egois yang selama ini dipendamnya sendiri. Dari kilat mata yang muncul sebelumnya, bisa dibilang inilah waktu untuk mengeluarkan semuanya.

Pada beberapa langkah ke depannya, Hibari merasa kalau Dino mengincar bidak ratunya sejak awal. Hibari mencoba mengecoh dengan bidak lain, namun sialnya Dino sama sekali tidak terpancing. Entah karena Hibari yang agak melamun atau Dino yang sedang beruntung, bidak kudanya berhasil mendapatkan peluang untuk memakan bidak ratu Hibari pada gilirannya sekarang.

“Akhirnya aku bertemu dengan ratunya, hm?”

Hibari merasa tidak keberatan, toh dia masih memiliki bidak lain yang berpotensi untuk menggigit bidak-bidak milik Dino sampai kalah. Namun, alis sang wanita terangkat sedikit karena melihat Dino yang malah mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku untuk diletakkan dalam posisi melingkari bidak ratu milik Hibari—sebuah cincin perak dengan hiasan permata kecil berwarna violet. Kemudian, Dino memberikan bidak ratu beserta cincin yang dikalungkan kepada Hibari.

“—dan ratunya adalah dirimu.” Bibir Dino membentuk senyuman lembut, begitu juga dengan cara dia menatap Hibari. “Kyouka, menikahlah denganku.”

Kemudian hening. Hibari terpaku di tempat, sama sekali tidak menduga bahwa maksud di balik Dino dalam mengincar bidak ratunya adalah _ini_. Dino mulai harap-harap cemas, dia tidak berani berkata apa-apa. Sebelum, _ya, sebelum_ , Hibari mengangkat tangannya sebagai gestur ingin dipakaikan cincin itu dengan terlampau tenang, minus dengan rona merah tipis yang perlahan muncul di wajahnya.

“Baiklah. Mulai saat ini, kau berhutang _sparring_ denganku selama seumur hidup, Dino.”

Hibari Kyouka tetap menjadi wanita yang beringas. Tapi, Dino bahagia—mereka merasa bahagia. Kedua bibir mereka bertemu dengan tangan saling bertautan satu sama lain. Hanya bentuk sentuhan kecil. Tak lama setelah itu, sosok Alfonso dan Alaudia yang sudah termakan usia memasukki ruangan. Bibir mereka mengulum senyuman, turut merasa bahagia dengan anak semata wayang mereka yang telah menemukan pasangan hidupnya.

Pada akhirnya, Dino berhasil menarik sang ratu untuk menjadi pasangannya. Keduanya adalah _soulmate_ dimulai dari sekarang.

 

* * *

 

**OMAKE**

_Suara ledakan yang kesekian kalinya pun terdengar di tengah pertempuran, disusul dengan sorak kemenangan dari pihak Vongola yang berhasil mempertahankan daerah yang bernama Namimori ini. Entah sudah berapa jiwa yang melayang karena keserakahan manusia dalam mendapatkan keinginannya. Sekarang waktunya untuk membereskan segala kekacauan yang telah diperbuat, lalu membangun kembali kota yang telah berkorban menjadi medan perang pertempuran antarmafia yang sudah selesai saat ini juga._

“Sepertinya misimu sudah selesai, Sayang?”

_“Ya, ini lebih cepat dari yang diperkirakan.” Alaudia Cavallone tidak ikut dalam selebrasi secara spontan dengan famiglianya sendiri, melainkan sibuk berbicara dengan sang suami yang menelponnya di situasi yang cukup tepat—dia bersumpah akan menghajar Alfonso kalau sampai berani menelponnya di tengah-tengah pertarungan._

“Baguslah,” _ada sirat kelegaan yang selalu Alaudia dapatkan setiap Alfonso tahu kalau istrinya selamat dalam menuntaskan misinya_. “Dino merindukanmu. Tadi kami bermain catur setelah makan malam sambil menunggu jam tidurnya.”

 _“Tumben dia tidak diam-diam kabur ke kandang kuda.” Bohong kalau Alaudia juga tidak rindu anaknya, termasuk dalam bagian memergoki bocah menjelang remaja yang hobi sekali mencari penyakit dengan berkuda di malam hari dengan alasan seperti,_ “aku bosan di dalam mansion terus, Bu. Lagipula aku juga sekalian memberi Cielo makan malam, kok!”

 _Alfonso tertawa dari seberang telepon._ “Dia telah menemukan hal lain yang dianggapnya menarik, yaitu bidak ratu.”

_Terdiam sejenak. “… dia masih terlalu kecil untuk menerima alasan kecintaanmu dengan bidak ratu, Al.” Alaudia berkomentar dengan wajah datar, padahal ada rona merah tipis yang muncul di pipi wanita Perancis itu._

“Aku bertaruh satu-dua tahun lagi dia akan menjadi dewasa, Sayang. Lalu, dia tidak akan membiarkanmu memasukki kamarnya lagi—pfft.”

_“Ingatkan aku untuk menghajarmu setelah sampai di Palermo.” Alaudia mendesis kesal, sedangkan Alfonso sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak karena merasa puas telah menggoda istrinya yang terlalu sayang anak di balik tatapan mata yang sedingin es itu. “Aku pastikan dia tidak akan pernah bisa menyembunyikan apapun dariku.”_

“Ow, ow, anak kita juga tetap membutuhkan privasi, Sayang.” _Terdengar nada bijak yang dilontarkan dari sang suami, sedangkan Alaudia hanya mendengus pelan_. “Aku selalu menunggu kepulanganmu di sini.”

_“Ya, aku akan pulang setelah membereskan semuanya.”_

_Panggilan diputus setelah itu. Alaudia menoleh ke arah sosok pria dengan rambut dikepang yang berlari tergopoh-gopoh ke arahnya sembari menggendong seorang anak berusia lima tahun di tangannya._

_“Alaudia-san.” Fon memperkenalkan bocah itu kepada Alaudia. “Dia adalah Hibari Kyouka. Anak ini selamat dari pertempuran karena aku diminta untuk melarikannya menjauh oleh orang tuanya sendiri.” Tatapan mata pria_ Chinese _itu berubah menjadi sendu. “Tapi, orang tuanya tidak. Dia juga menyaksikan semuanya sampai aku berhasil menyelamatkaannya.”_

_Anak yang malang. Alaudia memandang Hibari kecil sejenak sebelum memberi tanggapan. “Aku bisa membawanya bersamaku. Al juga tidak akan keberatan untuk mengangkat satu anak lagi—”_

_“Tidak.” Hibari kecil memotong perkataan Alaudia. Tangan mungilnya mencengkram pakaian di bagian lengan Fon dengan erat. “Aku tidak ingin meninggalkan Namimori.”_

_Alaudia terpaku. Hibari balik memandangnya dengan tatapan seakan tidak ingin dikasihani. Tapi, Alaudia memiliki alasan lain di balik kewajibannya sebagai Penjaga Awan Generasi Kesembilan untuk tidak melepas anak ini hidup sendirian. Walau bagaimanapun, Alaudia juga telah menjadi seorang ibu. “Berikan anak ini kepada Giotto. Dia tahu dengan apa yang harus dilakukannya.”  
_

_Fon mengangguk sebelum undur diri dengan masih membawa Hibari kecil di tangannya. Alaudia memandang ke arah langit. Pikirannya masih terbayang pada anak tadi._

Untuk menemukan kenyataan bahwa di masa depan, Hibari Kyouka bukan hanya sekedar menjadi penerusnya di Vongola Famiglia, melainkan sebagai pendamping hidup yang ditakdirkan untuk bersama Dino, anak tunggalnya.

Alaudia menyeruput teh pagi dengan tenang sembari duduk di kursi balkon kamarnya dan suami. Di pangkuannya terdapat seperangkat alat rajut beserta kain dari benang wol yang masih dalam tahap dikerjakan. Hal pertama yang diinginkan Alaudia untuk mengisi waktu luang di akhir pekan adalah menyelesaikan rajutan ini. Bila dulu tangan ini dipergunakan untuk memborgol siapapun lawan di hadapannya, kini dia pergunakan untuk merajut sesuatu dalam menghabiskan masa tuanya.

Pintu balkon dibuka, menampilkan sosok pria paruh baya yang sudah memiliki helai uban di sela-sela rambut hitam kecoklatannya yang panjang sebahu. Dia membuka pembicaraan seraya mendekati istrinya. “Rajutannya belum selesai, ya?”

“Kemarin aku salah mengaitkan benangnya sampai berantakan, jadi harus dibikin ulang.” Alfonso mengambil tempat duduk di kursi samping istrinya. Bibirnya membentuk seulas senyum geli dengan sepasang mata hazel yang memerhatikan bagaimana tangan istrinya kembali bekerja untuk merajut setelah meletakkan cangkir teh di atas meja.

“Aku tidak menyangka kalau istriku sampai memiliki niat untuk merajut—aw! Itu sakit, Sayang!” Alfonso mengerang pelan ketika Alaudia sengaja menusuk pelan lengan sang suami dengan jarum.

“Aku tidak membuat ini untukmu.” Alaudia memandang hasil rajutannya yang baru setengah jadi. Bila dilihat dari kerangkanya, rajutan itu akan membentuk sweater berukuran kecil yang berwarna hijau susu. “Tapi untuk _dia_.”

Bibir Alfonso membentuk senyuman lembut. “Kau sudah tidak sabar untuk menantikan kedatangan cucu pertama kita, hm?” Setelah itu, terdengar suara ribut yang berasal dari taman belakang mansion. Baik Alfonso dan Alaudia dapat melihatnya secara langsung karena balkon kamar mereka memang menghadap ke arah tempat yang sama.

Alaudia mengangguk. “Kuharap baik Dino dan Kyouka tidak akan mengorbankan anak mereka hanya karena _sparring_ rutin seperti saat ini.”

Di taman belakang, Kyouka dengan perut yang menunjukkan tanda-tanda berisi sedang memegang sepasang tonfa di tangan. Di seberangnya terdapat Dino yang memegang cambuk dengan perasaan cemas.

“K-Kyouka, sudah kubilang kalau lebih baik _sparring_ kita ditunda sampai kau melahir—WAAAA!” Dino refleks memekik kaget dan menahan serangan tonfa dari sang istri dengan tongkat cambuknya.

“Aku bukan herbivora yang tidak mampu menjaga bayi sendiri di tengah pertarungan.” Kyouka Cavallone tetap melancarkan berbagai serangan tanpa merasa terganggu dengan kenyataan bahwa dirinya sedang mengandung pada bulan ketiga. Dino pasrah untuk menuruti kemauan istrinya yang menjadikan _sparring_ rutin sebagai kedok dari tuntutan ngidam ala ibu hamil yang sama sekali luar biasa anehnya.

Di balkon, Alfonso menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, merasa simpati dengan anaknya yang harus menghadapi istrinya yang masih beringas tanpa harus membuat dua orang tersayangnya terluka. Alaudia sendiri kembali merajut dengan kalem, menganggap kalau apa yang dia lihat barusan adalah hal yang sangat biasa.

Bibir Alaudia membentuk seulas senyum tipis. Dino tidak salah dalam memilih Kyouka sebagai ratunya.

**Author's Note:**

> finally i've finished this work! x"DDD cuman tbh aku hampir ndak dapet feel pas dino ngelamar hibari itu uwu /NAT
> 
> .
> 
> Jakarta, 8 Oktober 2017  
> NatalieHoward.


End file.
